1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to exercise equipment and in particular to an isolated curl machine and method of training.
2. Related Art
Traditionally, bicep curls are performed by first grasping a weight or other resistance and lifting the weight by contracting the biceps. The contraction of the biceps causes the arm to bend at the elbow as the resistance is lifted. A bicep curl may be performed one arm at a time or on both arms simultaneously. Various techniques for performing bicep curls are known and commonly used such as the preacher curl and the concentration curl. These techniques rely on the lifting of a resistance to provide training to the biceps.
Traditional machines designed for bicep curl exercises, unlike free weights, may include a structure to limit the user's range of motion to that of a bicep curl. For example, traditional machines may provide a surface upon which the user may rest his or her upper arms so that the biceps are primarily used to lift a resistance. Traditionally, the hands are extended downward below the elbows when starting the exercise and then lift the resistance upward to a point higher than the elbows. In addition, some traditional machines include a rigid pivoting or rotating structure which may only be moved along an arc corresponding to the arc made by the user's arm lifting at the elbow. Though such machines may assist with proper bicep curl technique, training is not as effective as with the method and apparatus disclosed herein.
Thus, what is provided herein is a novel isolated curl machine and method of training.